Ramen Flavoured Bubblegum
by dragoness simplicity
Summary: One shot. NaruSasu. Innocent fluff. Naruto has spent weeks saving up for Ichiraku's new sweet - Ramen flavoured bubblegum. When Sasuke steals his hard-earned sweet, Naruto will do anything to get the bubblegum back.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from 'Naruto' but I do have a friend that drew a rather good picture of them once...

**Warning:** **Shounen-Ai/Boys love. Pairings NaruSasu. Innocent fluff.**

**Title: **Ramen Flavoured Bubblegum

**Summery: One shot. Naru/Sasu. **Naruto has spent weeks saving up for ichiraku's new sweet. Ramen flavoured bubblegum. When Sasuke steals his hard-earned sweet, Naruto will do _anything _to get the bubblegum back.

**Rating: M**

**A/N: This story has references to Yaoi, or relationships of two male anime characters. If you aren't into that kind of thing, then don't read it.**

Natulie Writer XD "What a great little plot bunny you are."

Krysten (inspiring plot bunny)

Krysten: "If you tie me up and keep me in your wardrobe as a plot bunny I will forever haunt you with bad stories."

Scott Grammatical nazi. "What the hell is a plot bunny? … And when did I become a _Nazi_ ?"

**Dedecated to:** All hard-working plot bunnies. You better like it cause it took Krysten and I four hours to complete.

**Ramen Flavoured Bubblegum**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Terminology**

Baka idiot

Dobe dead last

Usuratonkachi moron

Teme Bastard and/or Asshole

Ichiraku Ramen shop in Konoha Village

Bunshin no jutsu: Clone technique

**Naruto POV**

Naruto walked down the street, tossing his latest purchase in the air.

He'd spent all of this weeks pay as well as the last two on this one rare item and no one was going to stop him from enjoying it. Not even this weeks training session with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

He could just imagine the look on Sasuke's face when he had to bend over to Kakashi's training methods and Naruto didn't. At least not today. He had made sure of that when he had made a clone of himself lying sick in bed.

Naruto smiled wickedly. The fools would stumble across his clone, see how poor and sickly he was, leave a present of ramen on his door for when he woke up and continue on with the days training.

The plan was perfect. Naruto licked his lips and thought about the beautiful ramen awaiting him.

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn dobe. Naruto had skipped out on their training session for the first time ever, and being the overly-suspicious sensei that he was, Kakashi had ordered Sasuke and Sakura to go find him.

To quote Shikamaru _'How troublesome.'_

Naruto thought he was so smart. Anyone could tell that the clone in his bed was a fake. One bonk on the head and a short _poof_ later was enough to prove that theory. Of course that left the question of where Naruto actually was.

'Look for the overly-confident orange-clad dork,' Sasuke thought to himself. "What a coincidence. There's one now."

Naruto was boldly tossing a piece of.. something repeatedly into the air and grinning like the idiot he was. 'What is that?' Sasuke asked himself. 'And why did the dobe skip training to get it?' Everybody knew that Naruto wanted nothing more than to be Hokage and that he _never_ skipped out on training for his dream.

Just then an evil thought popped into his mind. 'The dobe skipped training to get that thing. That would mean that he doesn't deserve it. Of course I, who have been given permission to stop my training, clearly am doing the right thing. Therefore I should have the prize.'

Sasuke smirked as he stealthily crept towards the orange-clad usuratonkachi.

**Normal POV**

"Ramen, ramen, ramen." Naruto sings out loud, still tossing his 'item'.

Suddenly he paused. He could have sworn that he had thrown his 'item' upwards and usually when something went up, gravity made it fall back down again. Considering it hadn't come down again made Naruto confused. He looked up into the sky to find it.

"Dobe," An amused, drawling voice came from behind him.

Naruto whipped around to stare at a black-haired, blue clad, fangirl-worshipped ,drool-inducing, handsome .. I mean Sasuke, holding his new purchase.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled at him. "Give me back my bubblegum!"

Sasuke looked at the blond, need pooling in his sparkling-blue eyes. "No."

Naruto crossed his arms, still keeping a close eye on the piece of bubblegum.

"How did you get past my clone?"

"You mean the pathetic-excuse for a clone lying in your bed?" Actually if Sasuke hadn't of hit it over the head in annoyance, he probably would have reported back to Kakashi that Naruto was sick. Of course, he wouldn't tell Naruto that.

Naruto "Damn it. You were supposed to see how poor and sickly my clone was, leave a present of ramen on my door and then report back to Kakashi that I was sick."

Sasuke sweatdropped. Except for the ramen part, Naruto was dead on. "Not a chance dobe."

Naruto humphed.

"So what's so important that you, supposed future hokage, would skip out on training?"

Naruto quickly glanced at the piece of bubblegum in Sasuke's hand before looking to the ground. "None of your business."

Sasuke smirked. That glance had been enough to tell him all he needed to know. "Well if it's none of my business I guess I'll just walk away."

"Sasuke, Baka! Give it back!"

"What's this?" Sasuke smirked. "Are you making it my business?"

Naruto became flustered and conflicted. 'If he keeps the bubblegum then I won't have to tell him how rare it is and that I _really_ want it and would do **_anything_** for it but then I won't get the bubblegum and I really, really want it of course then he'll know how much I want it and he wont give it back just to taunt me.' Naruto continued thinking along these lines for a few moments.

Sasuke was also thinking but his thoughts were centered around this: 'Naruto – Bubblegum Sasuke + bubblegum Angry Naruto satisfied Sasuke.'

Sasuke smirked and glanced at Naruto, still in his delirious thought cycle and reckoned he still had plenty of time to inspect Naruto's new fixation.

Yep. It was bubblegum. 'But why would the dobe be so fixated on this one piece?' He leaned closer to the sweet in his hand and only then did he pick up a strange scent. Was that ramen?

Actually, he had heard a rumour that the Ichiraku had a limited addition something-or-other that tasted like ramen. But they were horribly expensive. Did this piece of bubblegum come from Ichiraku? Sasuke grinned wickedly. This was perfect, now he didn't have to line up to buy one himself.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's expression and immediately stopped thinking. Eyeing Sasuke he asked suspiciously, "What are you thinking Sasuke?"

"I was going to thank you dobe. Now I don't have to line up to buy one of these. You've done the work for me."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."

Sasuke smirked.

"It took me three weeks of pay to have enough money to buy one of those!"

Sasuke's smirk widened as he preformed the seals for the 'Bunshin no jutsu'.

"Come and get it dobe!" Five Sasukes called out, before running in different directions.

"Damn you Sasuke teme! Bunshin no jutsu!" One Naruto chased after each clone.

Sasuke-clone1 jumped from the roof into an alley, closely followed by Naruto-clone.1 He turns a corner and hits a dead end. Naruto-clone1 smiles evilly as he takes out his kunai and throws them one by one. Sasuke-clone1 ducks all but the last kunai, which turns him into a puff of cloud. _poof_. Naruto-clone1 smiles and heads towards the marketplace, continuing his search.

Sasuke-clone2 smirks as he spots Naruto-clone2 looking around for him at the training area. Initiating stealth, he sneaks up behind the Naruto-clone and _thwacks_ him over the back of the head. _poof_.

"Sasuke-kun! There you are." Sakura tackle-hugs Sasuke and is very surprised to fall flat on her face in the mud. _poof_. "What? What's going on?"

Naruto-Clone3 jumps from roof to roof on the south side of Konoha village. Suddenly he trips on a loose tile and falls on Sasuke-clone3, hiding behind a trash can. _Double Poof_.

Sasuke-clone4 running through the crowd of the market place when he is attacked from above by Naruto-clone4. Sasuke-clone4 places a well-aimed kick and the resulting _poof_ causes a few heads to turn in their direction. Off-guard, a kunai hits his chest and he vanishes in a cloud of _poof_. Naruto-clone1 smirks and then _poofs_. By this time the crowd was aware that these disturbing and sudden _poofs_ were caused by two feuding Genins and decided ignore it. These sort of disturbances plagued Konoha on a regular basis.

Now there was one Sasuke and one Naruto left, the originals.

'Damn it! He's too close!' Sasuke thought frantically. Frankly he hadn't expected Naruto to catch up so quickly.

Doing the only thing he could think of to get Naruto to stop chasing him, Sasuke placed the piece of bubblegum into his mouth.

"I guess you can stop chasing me now. I already have it in my mouth. You wouldn't want it now." Sasuke was clearly underestimating Naruto's love of ramen and his determination of getting _something_ for his three weeks of hard work.

"ARRGH" Naruto tackles Sasuke with an unexpected burst of speed, pinning him down .

Now, Naruto will do _anything_ to get something that he had worked hard for and what he had worked hard for was in someone else' mouth. To him, it made perfect sense to go and retrieve it. Considering he had Sasuke pinned down with his hands, he used the only thing he had left… his mouth.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as Naruto's lips fell onto his.

'What the?' Sasuke thought, a blush forming on his pale cheeks.

Of course Naruto didn't stop there. The ramen flavoured bubblegum was _inside_ Sasuke's mouth, not on his lips. He started to force his tongue through Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke gave a startled gasp and Naruto took advantage of his shock to press his tongue further in.

Naruto was now tasting the flavours of three weeks worth of effort. The flavour was intense, and was penetrating his entire being. 'Mmm rameny goodness.'

'So soft,' Sasuke closed his eyes. 'Oh gods.' Sasuke felt himself 'reacting' to Naruto's innocent probing and before he could stop himself, moaned softly into the kiss.

'Now he's taunting me with how good the bubblegum tastes!' Naruto thought, and not to be outdone, moaned right back.

'Where did he learn to do this?'

'Ah ha!' Naruto had finally located the piece of bubblegum under Sasuke's tongue, and with a few soft swirls, had it in his possession.

Sasuke whimpered as Naruto drew away.

"Ha! What was that that you were saying about not being able to get it back?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and came back to reality. Panting slightly and looking downwards he answered. "I said you wouldn't _want_ it back."

"But I worked hard for it," Naruto stated matter of factly.

"Yes… you did."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura, still on the lookout for Naruto, was jumping from roof-top to roof-top. A little way off to the north she could see a pair of blue and orange figures. The blue figure looked like it was struggling to stand up. 'So Sasuke found him first,' Sakura thought.

When she is close enough to see, she noticed that Sasuke was blushing.

"What's going on?" a confused Sakura asked.

"Well Sasuke stole my piece of ramen flavoured bubblegum so I had to…" Naruto was interrupted by a blushing Sasuke clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe! … It never happened."

**Owari**


End file.
